Deseos de cosas imposibles
by H0ri
Summary: Es un AU que toma lugar cuando Edo vuelve mágicamente a Amestris. Se va a vivir con Aru y no rifa o.ò Elricest, tenue Edowin ack


Hola a a todos :D

Bueno, he aquí el primer capitulo de mi intento de fanfic largo, o al menos medio largo xxU jojo...

Hay elricest, aunque también hay partes que parecen edowin (no me maten, yo también odio ese pairing ¬¬apuñalando a Winry)

En fin, la cosa es que no me place poner disclaimer porque todos saben que Hagaren no me pertenece, excepto quizás el Tío Popi, pero a él nadie lo quiere.

De todas fomas, dejen review si el Señor les da licencia ;D

-------------------------------------

**Deseos de cosas imposibles**

_Las alegres campanas repicaban, resonando su eco triunfal por toda la ciudad, anunciando la celebración que se llevaba acabo justo debajo de ellas. Los murmullos de la gente que presenciaban la santa unión desde sus asientos imperaban en el lugar, sin que se pudiera escuchar de qué diablos estaban hablando. Aún así el organista siguió ejecutando la melodía tradicional en esos festejos, la "Marcha Nupcial". Y ahí, en el centro de todo el barullo se encontraba el novio, con su fornido cuerpo enfundado en un lujoso traje de gala. Lucía impecable, con su rubio cabello recogido como acostumbraba, pero su rostro mostraba confusión. Sus ojos surcaban por todos los rincones del sagrado recinto, y sus pensamientos se sumergían en el más profundo de los secretos._

_Por fin la novia comenzaba a atravesar el salón. Caminando sin apuro exhibía su vestido blanco, a juego con su pálida piel, decorado con exquisito encaje, y su rostro escondido tras un velo blanco gozaba del placer de mantenerse al margen, sepultado en un misterio inquebrantable hasta que no llegase el final de la ceremonia._

_Al llegar ella al lado de su futuro esposo el clérigo comenzó a dictar las palabras que los unirían de por vida. Edward intentaba descifrar la identidad de su supuesta amante mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, pero el velo se mantenía impenetrable, aún a su perfecta vista. Llegado el momento de aceptar dijo casi en un susurro las palabras que lo atarían de por vida a la misteriosa mujer que se paraba en un silencio casi críptico a su lado. Habiendo terminado el dulce ritual le fue concedido besar a la novia._

_Removió con cuidado el velo que mantenía anónima a su flamante esposa. Un grito fue la única reacción posible al encontrarse con el rostro de su hermano menor en lugar del de una atractiva mujer. El órgano paró de tocar, y la multitud de murmullos subieron de tono ante la figura masculina que el dichoso velo cubría, aunque parecían más indignados ante la indecisión de Edward a besar a la novia._

_-Niisan, bésame- le dijo con aires imperativos _

_-¡Pe- pero Aru, eres mi hermano!- respondió el muchacho confundido y abochornado. _

_-¡Pero soy la novia, niisan, tienes que besarme!- le replicó entonces, un tanto molesto._

_-¡No puedes ser la novia!- explicó el mayor –porque somos hermanos, Alphonse-_

_De repente, y sin previo aviso el cura padecía lo que parecía ser un ataque cardiaco. Edward volteó y el momento que se distrajo fue aprovechado por el menor, que se lanzó sobre sus labios dándole el más tierno y breve de los besos. _

_-Ahora sí estamos casados- sentenció, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja decorándole el delicado rostro._

_Entonces todo se tornaba borroso, la bonita cara de Alphonse se distorsionaba frente a sus manos, y tuvo la impresión de escuchar la estridente voz del cura riendo a carcajadas..._

Y otro grito le arrancó aquella embarazosa situación al despertar, incorporándose de inmediato quedando sentado en el centro de su cama. Había un poco de sudor en su frente, y las órbitas de sus ojos dorados parecían a punto de salir de su lugar.

-Debo estar loco...- dijo para sí mismo

No sabía si asustarse de sus sueños, o saborearlos dada su inasequible naturaleza. Es decir, acababa de llegar a Amestris de aquél frío Munich, y ahora lo único que soñaba era su hermano menor, un hombre con el que compartía al misma madre y la misma sangre a quien llevaba al altar con detalles de pompa y campanas de por medio. No podía ser normal.

Se recostó de nuevo en la cama, esperando que llegara el amanecer de una buena vez sin que aquellos pensamientos lo acosaran de nuevo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Nii san, baja a desayunar- decía una voz que le era familiar.

-Ya voy...- respondió en lo que parecía ser un intento de exclamación. La voz le salía desganada, como si realmente no quisiera salir de sus cuerdas vocales. Se levantó con parsimonia de la cama, e hizo algunos ejercicios de estiramiento. Algunos huesos tronaron, seguidos de unos tenues gemidos de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Se miró al espejo y se dispuso a esconder aquel secreto que guardaban aquellos oníricos momentos nocturnos. Finalmente se puso en camino a la cocina, donde le esperaba su pequeño hermano.

-Sólo hay pan tostado y leche- aclaró el joven

-Entonces no voy a desayunar- gruñó sin verle a los ojos – jamás beberé leche y lo sabes...-

-Bueno niisan,- dijo el menor mientras su infantil tono de voz comenzaba a ganar fuerza- quizás habría más cosas si salieras a hacer las compras a tiempo cuando te lo pido.-

-Bah, cállate...- dijo casi a modo de susurro, aún evadiendo la mirada penetrante de los ojos pardos- beberé agua entonces, pásame el pan.-

Apenas se disponía a cumplir los designios de su hermano, es decir, pasarle el pan, cuando una serie de pasos se escucharon bajar por las escaleras a toda velocidad y casi instantáneamente la única figura femenina que habitaba el hogar hizo acto de aparición frente a la modesta cocina.

-¡Pero qué demonios les pasa¿De qué van yendo a desayunar sin avisarme?- gritó irritada la joven Rockbell que se sentía excluida, y triste, pero era demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo.

-Cállate y siéntate a comer entonces- dijo Edward casi automáticamente, sin ningún tono en la voz que apuntara una emoción en su ser. Notó esto Winry, cuya mirada, que apenas segundos antes se ahogaba en la rabia, se transformó en preocupación pura y muda. No dijo nada, sino que optando por callar se sentó y comenzó a comer sus alimentos, mientras el silencio se daba a la tarea de engullir la habitación.

-Hoy pienso ir a Central- comentó Alphonse, osando quebrar el silencio reinante para tratar de animar el ambiente- necesito comprar algunas cosas para la comida y algunas piezas de Winry-

El par restante asintió sin articular palabra y prosiguieron en su labor de tomar sus desayunos.

-Estoy cansado, voy a dormir- puntualizó Edo, y estirando sus brazos, ignorando un par de crujidos que provenían del metálico y de paso a sus comensales, se levantó de la mesa sin decir más, encaminándose a su habitación.

Intercambiaron miradas apagadas y profundas el menor de los Elric y la joven mecánica, aún sin decir nada comprendieron que algo no marchaba bien.

-Winry...Niisan está raro- atinó a decir Alphonse, que al no hallar más respuesta que silencio mordaz, continuó- voy a hablar con él.-

-Yo iré a trabajar en unas piezas- respondió ella fríamente, dejando asomar un poco de los celos que la aquejaban. En el fondo sabía lo que sentía Edward, y le daba rabia pensar que en vez de hacer lo más lógico y enamorarse de ella diera un vuelco tan tremendo al destino eligiendo a alguien que ni siquiera debería estar contemplado.

Bien se hubieron separado, el chico enfundado en su roja gabardina se dirigió directo a la habitación de su hermano para averiguar que había sucedido que lo puso de tan mal humor. No tocó la puerta, sino que la empujo ligeramente buscando, en vano, no emitir ruido pues al deslizarse la puerta se hizo evidente que necesitaba aceitarse gracias al horrible chirriar de las oxidadas bisagras.

Esto, por supuesto, hizo que el mayor se diera la vuelta y descubriera la silueta del menor bajo el dintel de la puerta.

-Niisan- dijo casi murmurando- ¿puedo pasar?-

-Claro, adelante.- replicó el rubio muchacho, cabizbajo.

-Niisan...- preguntó con la voz casi temblorosa - ¿te hice algo?- pausó largamente y prosiguió –si te hice algo dímelo y me disculparé-

Edward escuchó la pregunta, y después de tragar saliva, respondió:

-No estoy enojado contigo...-

-Entonces...- dijo Alphonse, con un tono de voz un tanto más alto y más que firme -¿por qué no me miras a los ojos?

Miró atónito a su hermano menor. Lo había lastimado. Había lastimado a la persona que más quería e irónicamente la que menos deseaba lastimar.

No...él no quería lastimarlo. En cambio quería envolver su corazón y hacerlo cálido. Hacerle olvidar toda la miseria, llevarlo a lo más alto de los cielos y dar a su lado el último suspiro. Enmendar su alma lastimada por las espinas que la vida le puso sin tomar en cuenta la pureza de su ser. Tan puro... y aún así lo deseaba de aquella manera tan sucia y depravada. Aún así le amaba.

El semblante de Alphonse se tornaba aún más triste, y con la mirada baja y una lágrima asomándole por sus grandes ojos caminó torpemente hasta la cama donde su hermano yacía sentado y admirando el vacío, pensativo y aún sin contestar. Acercó la cara y al no ver reacción alguna de su hermano mayor se atrevió a darle un débil beso en la mejilla. Ante esta acción inesperada se animo el mayor a alzar lentamente la mirada, hasta quedar cara a cara con el menor...

_« No más secretos en nuestros rostros »_

_« No más sueños incautos inalcanzables que negar pues el silencio nos delata»_

La presión de los labios no se hizo esperar. Los ojos abiertos aún, mirándose el uno al otro sin pensar. Primero ingenuos, luego lujuriosos y húmedos. Se dijeron todo sin decirse nada, como si fuera inevitable. Las lenguas se movían confusas dentro de sus bocas, y la saliva que intercambiaron avanzaba tímidamente hacia su destino. Se prolongo el beso prohibido por instantes que parecían interminables, hasta que los brazos de el rubio recobraron el sentido y en un acto reflejo empujó al menor lejos de él, haciéndole caer sentado en el piso, aún con sus ojos conectados a los suyos.

Sus corazones latían agitados y la respiración se les entrecortaba. Alphonse fue el primero en hablar, pero sólo susurro « _Niisan_ » sin agregar más. El silencio los mataba, hasta que Edward interfirió con éste:

-A- Aru...esto está mal- dijo con la voz quebrándosele. Se le oía incluso dubitativo como si ni siquiera el mismo creyera en sus propias palabras- somos hermanos y somos hombres...-

-Pero Niisan...- murmuró el menor, aún sin atreverse a argumentar más. Sus ojos se clavaban en los de su hermano y luego bajaron derrotados. Tenía razón, y le dolía. Tenía que evadirlo. Tenía que huir. Sus manos se cerraron en dos puños que comenzaron a temblar a sus costados. Un "ja" salió de sus labios, seguido de una multitud de ellos. Una risa estruendosa, tirando a carcajada invadía sus cuerdas vocales, ante la mirada atónita de su hermano que lo atestiguaba evidentemente confundido.

-Aru...¿estás bien?- cuestionó

-Sí, Niisan. Descuida.- aclaró el menor con un tono de voz más animado e incluso divertido- es sólo que...me causa gracia que hayas aflojado tan fácilmente- agregó, con unas cuantas risas interrumpiéndolo mientras se ponía de pie -lo siento, sólo quería ver como reaccionabas...- finalizó, ya levantado sobre sus dos piernas.

-De acuerdo- dijo con secamente, seguido de algunas risas forzadas. – No hay problema-

-Bien... ahora voy a salir a Central¿necesitas algo?- respondió extendiendo la oferta, que Edward amablemente declinó moviendo la cabeza.

-No, gracias- puntualizó y se volvió a recostar en la cama.

-Bueno, hasta luego, Niisan- finalizó, algo dolido. Se dio la vuelta y camino casi arrastrando los pies hacia el pasillo.

Sentía una mezcla de emociones difícil de explicar. Sentía vergüenza por haberlo besado, pero se sintió feliz por el hecho de que él aceptase el beso Y al mismo tiempo sentía una profunda tristeza por haber sido arrojado lejos de sus labios, y se negase a cumplir con lo que al parecer ambos deseaban por las obtusas leyes morales que reinaban en aquella patética sociedad que los rodeaba irremediablemente.

«Al menos tendré tiempo de pensar las cosas » se dijo a sí mismo, recordando que un viaje de ida a central tardaba un día entero, contando lo que tardaría en cargar las piezas de Winry y el tiempo que invertiría haciendo las compras le tomarían dos días para ir y regresar a Rizenbul . Y con estos pensamientos partió Alphonse Elric rumbo a Central.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa noche lóbrega pensaba Edward Elric lo que había sucedido. Se sentía miserable, indecente. Un depravado, eso era. Inmiscuir a su hermano en esos sueños extraños y luego besarlo. No podía aceptarlo. Se sentía en lo más profundo de la bajeza humana.

Aún si su hermano pequeño le correspondía a esos sucios sentimientos seguía siendo reprobable. Debía encontrar una forma de evitar el cumplimientos de aquellas cosas imposibles que le surcaban la imaginación. Una forma de atarse a algo más, aún si él deseaba lo opuesto.

Un sollozo lo despertó de la inmensidad de sus pensamientos, por lo que bajo a revisar quien era el emisor. Una parte de él añoraba que fuera Alphonse, que hubiera vuelto temprano de su viaje, pero la otra rogaba que fuera cualquiera excepto él. No tenía cara para enfrentarlo después de aquel beso.

Habiendo descendido de las escaleras, no sin producir algunos crujidos al pisar la vieja madera, camino hacia la fachada de la casa. Ahí, bajo el marco de la puerta que separaba la sala de el corredor pudo ver una silueta que hacía bulto en el sillón y se sobresaltaba al producir esos sollozos lastimeros. Sus piernas estaban dobladas entre sus brazos, y su cabeza descansaba sobre ellas, con la mirada escondida. Era Winry Rockbell, que al oír el crujir del suelo miro con el rabillo del ojo como Edward se acercaba a ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_«Está mal lo que sientes. Es un capricho y nada más...»_

_« Sólo quieres amarrar su existencia a la tuya por mero egoísmo...»_

_« Tal como hiciste aquella vez »_

Sus frías palabras resonaron en su cabeza por el resto de la noche que se pintaba eterna a sus ojos.

Y esa noche no volvió a soñar.

FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO

---------------------------------------

Bien, eso fue todo por ahora. También hice algunos dibujos sobre ese fic, pero estos estan en lj (http/ Aprovechen para unirse a la comunidad yaoi de FMA ;3 (publicidad, señores)

Luego lo actualizaré .w. vayan con Dhioz! huye en el dirigible)

h o k u


End file.
